<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by SyverneSien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579766">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien'>SyverneSien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Cats, Gen, Light Angst, Realm of Mianite, dude needs therapy, for the nerf house :), i wrote this pretty fast so take it or leave it, jordan goes dark side, not my best work, or something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You’ve been waiting a long time for this, haven’t you?” Of course, it had been the cat. It had always been the cat.</i><br/><br/>Jordan turns away from Ianite after feeling rejected for the last time. The Darkness has been waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts">transvav</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Could mirrors lie? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan had never doubted his mirror before. It had always shown what he had expected to see - pale skin, dark blue eyes, and short black hair. There were always sunglasses perched on the end of his nose and his red coat hung loose and open to reveal a white v-neck. He’d noticed changes since joining Ianite, but nothing more than a slight purple tinge to the lenses of his glasses. The bond that he had with his goddess manifested itself more in other ways - an affinity for the End, a sense of understanding with Endermen, et cetera.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But now something was wrong.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan stretched out a hand and placed it against the mirror’s surface, his reflection doing the same. He leaned forward and pulled down his sunglasses, praying that it had only been a trick of the light. <em> Blue, blue, they should be blue… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>In desperation, Jordan reached for the lantern on the floor and held it up next to his face. Even in the glow of the light, black irides stared back from the mirror at him. A shiver ran down Jordan’s spine and he let the lantern fall with a loud clatter. With a shuddering breath, Jordan pushed up his sunglasses. Nobody else would notice. They didn’t need to know.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Perhaps I shouldn’t have taken the potion, </em> Jordan thought, before pushing it away. <em> I had to. It was for the sake of balance. This way, </em> nobody <em> can use it. I just have to make sure it doesn’t get stolen, that’s all. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Why didn’t I destroy it? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan didn’t know the answer to that question.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I should destroy it now. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It would be so easy. Throw it into lava and turn away. The Darkness could just make another one, he was sure, but what was stopping the Darkness from making another one while the first one was stuck in Jordan’s vault? It would make <em> sense </em> to burn it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll ask Ianite the next time I see her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His goddess would know what to do. Jordan trusted her more than he trusted himself, now. If she asked him to throw the potion away, he would. If she told him to hold onto it for safekeeping, he would.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan blinked. He felt eyes on the back of his neck and turned around, removing his hand from the glass of the mirror. The cat was watching him, motionless, from the other side of the room. How long had it been there? He hadn’t noticed it when he’d come up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey there,” Jordan murmured, walking over. “You don’t think it was a bad idea to keep the potion, do you?” He realized that he hadn’t bothered to give the cat a name, for whatever reason. Perhaps he should think about that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He extended his hand to the cat and it nudged his fingers with a quiet mew. A small smile spread across Jordan’s face. “See, you agree with me, right? You’re on my side. Hopefully. If you turn out to be a spy for Tom I will be <em> very </em> annoyed.” Jordan sat down on the ledge of the window next to the jet-black feline, who pawed at his arm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat climbed onto Jordan’s lap and reached up in what seemed like an attempt to knock his sunglasses off. A sudden rush of fear jolted through him and Jordan gently used his palms to push the cat down, telling it off with a stern, “No.” He paused. “You’d better not try that when there’s anybody else around, okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat seemed confused and tried to paw his glasses off again. Jordan frowned. “You’re not listening to me. Stop that,” he directed. The cat let out a string of annoyed meows and promptly bit the inside of Jordan’s elbow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ow!” Jordan hissed, flinching and gritting his teeth together. “Okay, okay, I’ll take my glasses off. But you can’t tell anybody else what you see, alright?” Then he huffed a small, dry laugh. A cat couldn’t tell anybody anything. There was no harm in showing the cat. It wouldn’t understand, anyway.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat seemed satisfied, sitting down on his lap while Jordan reached up and pulled the sunglasses from his face. Perhaps the cat was smarter than Jordan gave it credit for. He set the glasses down on the ledge and looked back down at the cat, who was gazing up at his face with large, round eyes. Jordan had a sudden thought that it looked <em> proud, </em> but where that came from, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan leaned back against the window and ran one hand over the cat’s back. It purred and climbed up to put its paws in the centre of his chest, peering directly into Jordan’s eyes. He realized that the cat’s eyes weren’t pure yellow like he’d initially thought - there were dark flecks of orange that reminded him of fire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You understand me,” Jordan whispered, stroking the cat’s head. “I had to take it before Tom or Karl knew it was there.” The cat’s staring was beginning to become unsettling. “There’s nothing up with you, right? You’re the only normal one on these islands.” He deliberately didn’t think about the times that the cat had seemed to appear out of thin air. It was a <em> black cat </em> and he wore <em> sunglasses, </em> it was only to be expected that sometimes he didn’t see the darn thing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat meowed at him and Jordan was reminded that it was just, in fact, a cat. It had no idea what he was talking about. Jordan didn’t even know if it could understand him. He sighed. All this Darkness nonsense was driving him crazy. Perhaps it was all just a bad dream, and when he woke up his eyes would be back to normal and he could move on with his life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, I’ve got to go, kitty,” Jordan declared, reaching around the cat’s stomach to gently move it from his lap to the floor. “I’m getting some sleep. You coming or staying to watch the stars for a bit longer?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat didn’t answer with a mew, but instead jumped back onto Jordan’s lap and climbed up to sit around his shoulders. Jordan smiled. “I’ll take that as a ‘coming with’, then.” Jordan stood up and headed for the stairs. He did not want to take the cat in the water elevator. “Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jordan leaned over and rubbed his eyes. It was spreading, tinting the veins of his scleras black. <em> How? </em> He hadn’t been near the potion since hiding it, nor had any of the potion ever touched his skin. Was just that one contact with it enough to affect him, or was the Darkness somehow getting to him another way?</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a mew and a clatter as the cat jumped onto the window ledge next to the mirror, knocking down a few assorted items that Jordan had left there. Jordan sighed, retrieving his sunglasses from the ground and slipping them into his pocket.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Look, I really like you, cat, but you can’t go knocking all my stuff over,” Jordan rebuked, pointing an accusing finger at the black feline. It meowed innocently and looked up at him with unblinking amber eyes. “If you’re going to bother somebody, can it at least be Tom instead of me? I’ll even give you a ride to his island.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat mewled indignantly and curled its tail around its paws. Jordan sighed. “I’ll give you attention in a sec, alright? I’ve got a bit of a… situation,” he explained, glancing back at the mirror. Well, whatever. If the price to pay for keeping the Darkness’ items out of everybody else’s hands was discoloured eyes, he could deal with that. Jordan glanced down at his hands. It didn’t seem to be affecting him in any other ways.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan felt the cat tugging at his pant leg and realized that he’d zoned out. He gulped and stuck his hand into his pocket to retrieve his sunglasses and put them back on. He hadn’t seen any of the others since first noticing the… infection, he guessed he could call it, but Tom had called to say that he was going to come over later that day, so he was nervous.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat meowed at him and he reached down to pick it up and hold it against his chest. The cat quickly became unsatisfied and moved to sit around his shoulders, where he’d noticed it seemed to like staying. It nudged his neck with its muzzle and Jordan moved to head downstairs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll catch you some fish before Tom gets here,” Jordan decided. The cat mewed loudly and directly into his ear, making Jordan wince and laugh. “The void cat is loud and wants food, huh?” He scratched behind the cat’s ear and it purred. Jordan had to admit, he was getting attached to the little feline.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan shouldered his door open, fishing rod in hand. The cat shifted onto one shoulder and sat up, perching in a way that reminded Jordan of a pirate’s parrot. He grinned. It was nice to have a pet, one that interacted with him the way that other animals couldn’t. The cat let out a loud mewl as if it was thinking the same thing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’d joked about it reminding him of the void, but the truth was, it did. When the cat closed its eyes it seemed to vanish, to melt away into the shadows. Jordan had initially been unsettled, but it was just a cat. There was no reason to be suspicious of a <em> cat. </em> He’d never had to be before.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jordan!” Tom’s voice broke into his thoughts and Jordan hastily got up from where he was sitting on the beach (<em> how did I get down here? I don’t remember walking down here </em>) and shoved his sunglasses further up on his nose. It took all his effort to move normally and not give away the fact that his heart was pounding a mile a minute as he went to greet his friend.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> But is he really my friend anymore? He stole </em> her <em> from me. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The thought felt sour in his mind and Jordan quickly shoved it away, but he could feel it sticking in the back of his brain. It had been sitting there since Tom had first declared himself a follower of Ianite, gaining stamina as time passed. Ianite wasn’t quite <em> ignoring </em> him (yet), but making him prove himself against Tom, after everything he’d done for her…?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan didn’t know how much more he could take.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat nuzzled underneath Jordan’s chin and purred reassuringly, causing the smile that lifted to Jordan’s face to be more genuine. “Hey, Tom,” he called back. Tom was staring at the cat around his neck and Jordan realized that the zombie had never seen it before. “Oh, this is-” Jordan’s voice caught in his throat, “-this is the cat.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em> The </em> cat?” Tom repeated quizzically. “What, does it own <em> you </em> instead of the other way around?” He was joking, but for some reason his words made Jordan’s brow furrow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan forced his tone to stay light. “Maybe,” he answered vaguely. “I call it ‘the cat’ because it’s really just started hanging out in my house, I haven’t domesticated it or anything. I’ve been waiting until it decides if it wants to stay to give it a name.” In reality, Jordan felt that the cat didn’t need a name. It was the cat, the only cat, and that worked just as well as any name.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tom stretched out a hand in an attempt to stroke the cat’s head, but it moved from snuggling into Jordan’s neck to snap its teeth at Tom’s fingers. Tom flinched back and put his hand down. “I think I’ve made it mad,” he commented. “It seems to like you a lot, though.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Perhaps it was petty, but Jordan felt a small rush of satisfaction as the cat revealed that it didn’t like Tom any more than Jordan did. “I don’t think it would hang around if it didn’t,” Jordan replied evenly, with another smile. Was he smiling too much? Would Tom notice that he was on edge? What if the cat knocked his glasses off again?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan gulped and reached up to untangle the cat from his shoulders and neck. “Time for you to get down, okay?” he said to the cat, patting its head. It mewed pitifully and sat on his foot, looking up at him like he’d just committed an unspeakable crime. Darn it, now Jordan was feeling bad for the cat. He hadn’t even done anything!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tom laughed. “It’s got you wrapped around its finger, Jordan,” he joked. “Soon you’re going to be Team Cat instead of Team Ianite. Not that I’m complaining…” The cat meowed like it was agreeing with Tom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan ran a hand through his hair. “What are you here for, Tom?” Jordan asked, changing the subject before it started pressing any more of his buttons. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe that this is just some friendly Ianitee visit.” <em> Because you’re not an Ianitee. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The zombie frowned. “Aw, Sparklez, I’m hurt… a guy’s not allowed to pop round to his friend’s island to say hi anymore?” Tom’s tone wasn’t serious, telling Jordan that there was an ulterior motive to this interaction.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan was becoming tired. “Just get to the point, Tom,” he sighed. The cat wound around his leg protectively, as if it was grounding him. He was glad it was there. The cat’s presence had become a reassurance. No matter what happened to him, the cat wouldn’t abandon him. Even if his eyes were black and something was watching him from the shadows whenever he was alone. The cat didn’t care.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tom glanced down at the cat. “I don’t like the way it’s staring at me,” he grumbled. “Anyway, yes, right, the point of my visit! I’m working on something and I need, like, three blocks of quartz but I’m too lazy to go hunting through the Nether for hours again, do you have any?” As Jordan’s expression changed, Tom added, “I’ll trade you for them, don’t worry.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, I think I have some,” Jordan answered nonchalantly. He didn’t want to ask why Tom needed quartz. He didn’t think that the answer would help his anger. “I’ll go check for you. Cat, make sure he stays out of trouble, alright?” Jordan smiled down at the black feline.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat meowed back and Tom gasped. “You really trust me that little, Jardon?” he exclaimed, then laughed as if it was a hilarious joke.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> I don’t trust anybody, Tom, </em> Jordan thought as he headed back inside, <em> except perhaps the cat. </em></p>
<hr/><p>Jordan waited all night, asleep and dreaming, for Ianite to appear. For his lady to show herself and reassure him that he was her true champion, and that she wasn’t taking Tom seriously either. He’d take anything. It was his seventh night of waiting, and Jordan was sick of it.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> She’s not coming, </em> the cat murmured in his ear. Jordan hadn’t even noticed that it was there, too used to the weight around his shoulders. <em> She doesn’t want you anymore, Captain. </em> The other nights, Jordan had brushed off the cat’s whispers as a manifestation of his doubts, but now… <em> You’re just a follower. Nothing more. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan sat down in the formless void of his mind and the cat moved down to sit in his lap. He reached up to touch his face. “Is it because of…” he trailed off. The cat knew what he meant.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Maybe. </em> The cat cocked its head. <em> Maybe not. She doesn’t realize how important you are, Captain. She doesn’t </em> appreciate <em> you. </em> The cat’s mouth didn’t move when it spoke, which struck Jordan as odd, but then again, it was a dream. <em> And neither do the other gods. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“What do I do?” Jordan breathed, his voice hitching on the last word. He looked down at the cat, suddenly bigger than he remembered it being.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat was silent for a moment. <em> Perhaps it’s time for you to broaden your horizons, Captain. The gods are not your only options. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>When Jordan jolted awake, the cat was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<hr/><p>“I heard you talk in my dream,” Jordan murmured to the cat, stroking its ears with two fingers. “I’ve been thinking about what you said.” The cat batted at his hand, seemingly processing none of what he was saying. “...I don’t think I can do it. I don’t know if I <em> want </em> to do it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat climbed up Jordan’s leg and nuzzled the inside of his elbow, purring. Jordan went to pet it again but hesitated. The veins on his arms and hands seemed unnaturally dark. <em> Stupid freaking Darkness. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Anger suddenly washed over Jordan. “It’s this Darkness’ fault that Ianite doesn’t want me anymore, isn’t it?” he demanded, getting up suddenly and forcing the cat to jump down from his lap. He spun around and glared at his reflection in the mirror. “It’s because of,” he gestured to himself, pointed teeth flashing (<em> when did that happen? </em> ), “ <em> this. </em> I took that potion for the good of all of us, and look what it’s done!” Jordan didn’t know who he was yelling at or who he wanted to hear. He let out a wordless yell of fury and collapsed forward onto his knees, staring down at the stone bricks that made up the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He kneeled there for a few long moments, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get his emotions back under control. When he looked up at himself again, his jaw was set. He had one goal - get rid of the potion that had ruined <em> everything. </em> He could prove himself again. He’d worked <em> so hard. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But do I want to prove myself to a goddess that threw me away so easily? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan stormed into his vault and threw open the lid of the chest where he knew he’d stored the potion, furious scowl twisting his features. He reached in to grab it and-</p><p>
  
</p><p>He heard the clink of glass on the floor behind him and he whirled around. “Cat. Give me the potion,” Jordan demanded, stretching out his hand towards the black feline. “I’m not playing a game. Give it to me so that I can throw it into Tom’s volcano.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat <em> winked </em> - Jordan didn’t know that cats could wink - and sprinted from Jordan’s vault, the small glass bottle held tightly in its jaws. Jordan cursed and ran after it, almost whacking his head on the way out of the vault. “Cat!” <em> Why didn’t I give the darn thing a name?! </em> “Get back here, you stupid-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat dashed around bushes and rocks and buildings, evading Jordan in the most frustratingly tantalizing way, until finally, <em> finally, </em> he managed to corner it on the roof of his house. Jordan bent down, taking a few steps towards the cat, which was standing far too close to the edge for Jordan to be comfortable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on, cat, give it here, <em> please, </em>” Jordan begged. He was so tired of this, so tired of everything. He just wanted things to be good again. “I have to destroy it.” And what if it didn’t help? What if Ianite never gave him another chance?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat dropped the bottle and Jordan breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing to his hands and knees. He reached forward and grabbed the potion, wiping away the cat slobber with his sleeve. It was such a small thing. It hardly looked like the kind of life-ruining poison that it was. Just a small mouthful of a rich black liquid.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan strapped on his elytra and looked at the cat. It was watching him with an unreadable expression. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, and this will all be over,” he promised. <em> Will it? </em> Throw the potion in Tom’s volcano. Throw the potion in the lava, Jordan. <em> She won’t care, I accepted it in the first place and that seems to be all that matters… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan jumped from the roof and set off a firework, and when he glanced back the cat had vanished. It didn’t matter. He made a beeline for the volcano, aiming to land neatly on the top ridge, and executed it perfectly, the potion clutched in his shaking hands. Why were his hands shaking? This was <em> right. </em> This is what he should have done at the beginning.</p><p><br/>
Jordan drew his arm back, ready to hurl the potion into the bubbling mouth of the volcano. And then he froze, his heart twisting painfully, as the voice from his dream returned to him. <em> The gods are not your only options, </em> it had said. Jordan was holding another option in his hand. Jordan was about to throw another option into the volcano.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It would have been a lie for Jordan to say that he hadn’t been wondering what the potion would taste like.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No,” Jordan growled, tightening his grip on the bottle. “No, I’m going to destroy it. I’m loyal to Ianite. I’m loyal to Ianite. <em> I’m loyal to Ianite! </em>” But still, Jordan made no motion to throw the potion into the lava. He was stuck, torn between two options, neither seeming better than the other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He knew the Darkness was watching him. He could feel it, the burning sensation of eyes on the back of his neck. Ianite wasn’t watching him. Ianite didn’t care about him. He’d never really meant anything to her, not if she could throw him away so easily. Perhaps… perhaps it <em> was </em> time to make a change. Jordan was tired of this.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan lowered his arm and brought the potion to his chest. He went fast before he could change his mind again, uncorking the bottle and bringing it to his lips. Jordan tossed his head back and in a blink, the liquid was gone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan shivered once, twice, then a third time as he fumbled for a firework. He could feel the potion sliding down his throat, thick and cold, making him gag. Jordan had a one-track mind, intent on getting back to his house before anybody else saw him. He wasn’t considering the consequences of his actions. The Darkness had already been corrupting him. How much could a little more hurt?</p><p>
  
</p><p>It turned out, it could hurt much more than Jordan had expected. He’d expected maybe some flashes of sharp pain or a large jolt that was over quickly. Perhaps a feeling like death. Dying, Jordan could handle. It was always over quickly before Ianite revived him (<em> though </em> she <em> won’t be reviving me anymore). </em> Jordan was used to that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was worse than dying.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan collapsed onto his roof and let out a string of curses. It felt like the Darkness was reworking his insides completely, setting every atom on fire and replacing them. Jordan watched as shadows curled around his legs and arms, tugging at his limbs. His sunglasses had fallen off and he squeezed his eyes shut as they started to burn. Jordan had fallen into lava before. This was like that but increased tenfold.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But when it was <em> done… </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>When it was done, Jordan lay motionless on his back, heart slowly thrumming. Then his fingers twitched and he felt the Darkness’ power flood through his veins, making him gasp. Jordan sat up slowly, blinking his eyes open and looking down at his body. His veins were jet-black and he knew his eyes were fully black as well. There would be no hiding this from the others.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then again, Jordan didn’t care about hiding it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ianite had never given him power like this before. Cold anger curled in the pit of his stomach. He could handle it - he’d just proved that he could handle it. Did she not <em> trust </em> him? Jordan clenched his hands into fists and pushed away the thoughts of his goddess- no, his <em> former </em> goddess. He had a new patron.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know you’re there,” Jordan croaked, his voice low and raspy. He turned around and his eyes locked onto the form of the black cat, watching him intently from the other side of the roof. “You’ve been waiting a long time for this, haven’t you?” Of course, it had been the cat. It had always been the cat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The cat’s pawsteps on the stone was the only sound as it crossed the roof. Then it vanished, and Jordan felt it reappear on his shoulder, tail coiled around the back of Jordan’s neck. <em> I knew you’d come to me with time, </em> the Darkness murmured. <em> I just needed to be patient. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“What now,” Jordan added the next words without thinking, “my lord?” He felt <em> wonderful, </em> as if he could do anything. Maybe he could. He didn’t know what exactly the Darkness had given him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Darkness chuckled. <em> If you start now, you’ll tear yourself apart. Your body is strong, but not </em> that <em> strong, my champion. </em> Jordan swelled at the words. He hadn’t heard anybody call him ‘my champion’ in what felt like aeons. <em> Get some rest and adjust. I’ll fetch you in the morning, Captain. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Jordan smiled and reached down to pick up his sunglasses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by @transvav's works on Tumblr!<br/>If you're here from the Nerf House, hi!! Feel free to check out my other works, Jordan shows up in quite a lot of my stuff.<br/>If you're not here from the Nerf House, go check out Vav's Tumblr and maaaaaybe join us? It's a great time, I'm having a lot of fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>